A Snitch in Time
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Hiro teleports back to Kirby Plaza after being in Japan where he runs into a broken Nathan. Now a mulichapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: K Plus  
**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Hiro and Nathan**

**Notes and Spoilers: Volume 1: Chapter 23: "How to Stop an Exploding Man", plus inspiration from promotional comericals for Volume 2. Also takes background from Volume 1: Chapter 20: "Five Years Gone", Graphic Novel Chapter 30 "String Theory", Graphic Novel Chapters 31 and 32 "Walls: Part 1 & 2"**

* * *

**Part 1**Hiro materialized in the street. It was the same place he left. It seemed so long ago. He believed he was able to manage the time traveling fairly well. At the very least it seemed to be the 21st century, if not definitely the late 20th, but he couldn't be sure, just not yet. But he knew one thing, it was definitely not November anymore. There wasn't many plants to make a comparison, but if he could manage a guess, it was late Winter or early Spring, not late fall. 

He smiled. A time for new beginning. He wrapped his arms around himself in order to gather some heat, as his right hand massaged his left forearm, as his left hand did the same for his right.

He was alone, and wasn't even sure he should be in the quiet Kirby plaza in the middle of the night. Though the simple fact that the buildings seemed to be in one piece; it gave him some, hope–some happiness. He supposed his power brought him here just so he would know that New York was safe that all those people didn't die.

Hiro took a deep breath, preparing himself to teleport again, to ready himself to go anywhere but here when he heard a slight crackling sound, perhaps he wasn't as alone as he thought. Perhaps it was a cat, or a chipmunk, or even a homeless man who couldn't find a place to sleep?

"Hiro?" a familiar voice called.

Hiro turned around and saw a familiar face. He had longer hair, and his face seemed older. How many years did he leap? Though at second glance, he noticed that the face was not exactly older but emotionally drained. Something bad happened.

Hiro wasn't sure he should greet the man like this, yet since he figured they were alone he took the chance.

"Flying Man?"

Nathan turned to Hiro and looked at him with wide eyes and just stared for a moment before he turned away.

"Nathan?" Hiro said instead, in a quiet voice, just above a whisper.

"The bomb," he continued. "It didn't..."

Nathan said nothing. He turned his back and just stared at the new parking meter, the one that the city replaced. By the naked eye it didn't seem any different. It was the same color as the others, except for the edge; it was slightly more shiny than the others. He didn't know how he could have noticed, it happened very fast, the events of that night. Claire jumped out the window, went down the stairs and then out the doors, the bloody glass next to his shoes.

"Where's Peter?" Hiro asked.

Hiro remembered too well, the pure panic that engulfed him when Peter asked him to kill him. He was frozen. He came to kill Sylar not Peter. And Hiro stabbed him. But before he could blink he was sent to Japan. But New York didn't blow up.

Nathan turned around and looked at Hiro.

"I...I helped."

Hiro started to smile. "Because you're Flying Man."

Nathan glared at Hiro.

"I saved the world. But for what? What's life without..."

Hiro's breath got caught in his throat. He didn't like this Nathan. He felt hopeless and distraught. Not much different as the day they ran into each other at Mr. Isaac's loft.

"What happened to Peter?" Hiro asked again, this time in a softer tone, but he also gently grabbed Nathan's forearm to make sure he heard him.

"He told me he would survive. No matter what happened...I couldn't let Claire do it. She is just a kid."

"The cheerleader?"

"My daughter." Nathan whispered. "Where have you been?"

Hiro lowered his head, obviously Nathan needed to change the subject and he respected that.

"Japan."

"Back to the Future?" Nathan asked.

Hiro shook his head. "No. The past."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Nathan asked.

Hiro nodded. "Hai."

And that is when Nathan got glimmer of hope on his face.

"You can fix it..."

Hiro waved his hands in the air.

"No."

Nathan looked up at Hiro with eyes that wanted to scream "why?" But when he saw the look on Hiro's face he felt conflicted.

"What would you do if it was someone you loved?" Nathan asked. "What if it was your friend Ando?"

Hiro bowed his head. "It was. That is what started this mess in the first place."

"And then you understand why I want to you to try?"

"Of course. But.."

But he cut off, not able to find a reason he felt he could tell Nathan. Of course there was some. Time rifts, time paradoxes. All the things he did in Japan, all the help he did for Kensei, could have been erased. Not to mention the damage that might have been done for him messing with time. In a way, Hiro was quite surprised the time had not already collapsed on itself. If something was going to happen, it was going to happen. Though he didn't dare say this to Nathan.

Hiro was about open his mouth to say something when a thought came to him. Something that happened five years in the future.

"What happened to Peter?" he asked for the third time.

Nathan closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to explain again. Not any clearer. Not at all.

"Are you sure he is gone?" Hiro said. "Perhaps he is just lost."

"Lost?" Nathan said. "Like invisible?"

That happened before.

Hiro shook his head. "Like trapped."

Nathan looked at Hiro again, but his time with hope.

* * *

**End of Part 1  
**

_**Author Note: Anded a second part to this little miniseries.****  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Hiro and Nathan**

**Notes and Spoilers:** More speculation from commercials for Volume 2

* * *

**Part 2**

Nathan grabbed a hold of Hiro's arm. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Hiro turned away for a second before answering.

"I don't know all the details, but my friend Ando, told me about a place Future Peter told him about."

Nathan locked eyes with Hiro for a just a split second, "You mean, in the future where the bomb went off, my brother is alive?"

Hiro was a bit caught guard. "Yes, but no."

Nathan looked at Hiro curiously. "But he was alive..."

"Hai. His body lives. But his spirit... I was captured and tortured by the future Officer Parkman, so I didn't get to see Peter much, but he didn't seem the same as the man I talked to on the phone. He sounded..."

Nathan shook his head but managed a weak laugh. "Like he was on a mission. He was going to save the world."

"Yes."

Nathan lowered his head, for some reason he felt safe with Hiro and he could show that he was broken. If anyone else was there, even if it was just a squirrel, he knew he would have reacted differently. He was not good with weak. It was not a trait that could be shown, not one that should be broadcasted. But if he couldn't release, he would shatter, like a dam he would burst, like a steamed pot, he would explode.

_Explode..._

Nathan dug his kept fingers into his skin.

"This place?"

"It was a place where specials were taken for just being themselves. After the bomb. After you became president. They called us terrorists. We were enemies. We were arrested on the street. And put in a prison. Future Peter and Future me broke many of them out. But the terror didn't end."

"And the cause? It was me? I did that? You said I was a villain. A bad person. Was I...am I..."

"It didn't happen. The future..."

"Isn't written in stone."

Hiro nodded. "Yes."

Nathan placed his hands on Hiro's shoulder.

"It is for me Hiro. But thank you."

Nathan bowed.

He knew only one thing would make him smile now.

"Whoosh?"

Nathan laughed in spite of himself, but the feeling didn't last.

"Goodnight Hiro," he said before he started to walk away. "It was nice seeing you again."

Hiro nodded.

"You too Nathan."

Nathan nodded back. "Hey, do you have a place to stay tonight? Or are you going to teleport somewhere?"

Hiro pondered the questions for a few silent seconds. "Didn't really think about it."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but took care that Hiro wouldn't see him.

"Come on," he called, gesturing for Hiro to follow him. "No need to ponder in the middle of the night in the middle of New York."

_**Meanwhile in a cold, damp room.**_

A man sat in the dark. He didn't know where he was, or for how long he was there.

But he knew one thing. He fell scared.

A jolt of light came out of his hand and he nearly jumped out of his own skin.

He felt so alone.

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

_**Author Note: This chapter was written before Volume 2 began, this story has now since been extended. Thank you to you all the have read and reviewed so far!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Snitch in Time  
Fan dom: Heroes  
Rating: T  
Couples: None  
Notes and Spoilers: Volume 2: Chapter 1: "Four Months Later", slight AU

* * *

****Part 3**

Nathan passed the syrup over to Hiro.

Hiro took it from Nathan's hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

Nathan nodded before he found himself looking out the window, the reflection taunting him.

Hiro eyed Nathan with concern.

Blindly Nathan reached for the coffee in front him. Coffee...it would hit the spot. But at this point he wasn't even sure the feeling would last._****_

Hope..._****_

Was foolish._****_

Faith..._****_

A lie._****_

His mother preached faith. She told him that he had no faith. But he did. Peter told him he would survive._****_

He did not.****

Before Nathan ran into Hiro, he was drinking something quite different. Liquid poison. But it was slow. Perhaps Nathan was worse than just a fool. Perhaps, he was also a coward. His father didn't drink himself to sleep. No...he did something different. Maybe Linderman was right. Perhaps he was weak.. His daughter called him on the phone looking for answers and he turned her away.

He wanted to drown. And he would be damned if he made her drown too.  
_**  
**It was cold.**  
**_

_The day and time burned in his mind, like the flesh on his face._

"Nathan " his brother cried. "Drop me "

"No..."

"Please...I can't let you die."

"I have to save you."

"You did...drop me "_****_

Nathan could feel Peter's heartbeat. It was so fast he felt as if his heart would burst, though he wasn't so unsure his was any slower. Branded in his skull was the three times he nearly lost his brother in about a month's time. Fear was strangling him. He didn't want the fourth time to be the charm.

"Drop me " Peter screamed.****

And then Nathan did. It was so fast and before he could rethink his decision, it was too late. He dropped Peter. He remembered staring at his hands. Hands frozen it time, desperately grasping at thin air.

That was the last time he saw his brother.

Did he allow him to drown?

"Are you okay Flying Man? Sorry that was a dumb question."

"Heh. Perhaps eventually."

Hiro nodded and then looked around.

"Is this your place?" Hiro asked even though he knew it wasn't.

Nathan shook his head. "No. It wa-it's Peter's."

Hiro nodded again._****_

"Never give up. Never surrender."

"Is that from Star Trek?" Nathan asked.

Hiro shook his head. "No."

Nathan nodded. "For some reason, I thought it did. Well, I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep on the couch. Even watch some tv. But please keep the volume down. I have a splitting headache."

Hiro nodded.

He wasn't sure what else to say. He wanted to stop Nathan from his self induced wounds, but he knew he couldn't. He supposed he could at least standby. He was grateful Nathan was allowing that much.

He needed so many answers. Where was Ando? His father? Still in Japan? How has his absence affected them? What happened to Sylar?

"Good night,"Hiro added._****_

Nathan looked out the window and clenched his fist.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The man in the dark room, felt something cold on his chest. One of his hand's was bound but the other was free, and he picked up the charm and traced it with his hands. It felt somewhat familiar. That light...if only he could control it maybe the room wouldn't be so dim. Still he had no idea where he was.

What happened to him? Was anyone missing him?

He closed his eyes tightly trying to generate a picture, some lost memory.

He didn't get one, save a mysterious symbol. One that he that he soon realized was the same as the symbol that on the chain around his neck.

Could it be a key?

* * *

**To Be Continued**  
_**  
**_

_**Author Note: LOL, yes, I am updating this story. Like the above spoiler notes states, however, it will be slightly alternate universe.**_

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Couples: None**

**Notes and Spoilers:** Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards", slight AU

* * *

**Part 4**

The man in the dark room tried to take the necklace off. But he didn't dare drop it. It was his only clue about who he was and where he has been. He took a deep breath and reached to the lock to his shackles. He put the charm into the key lock and was amazed when the cuffs fell to his feet. The sound of the crash frighten him but not as much and the new sound he heard, the sound of a door opening. Quickly, he placed the chain back on his neck and he cowered into the corner. As if such a maneuver would help at all.

"What are you doing here?" a voice shouted.

"I was hoping you could tell me," the man in the dark room replied.

The owner of the voice said nothing but just walked closer to the man.

"Peter?"

The man in the dark room, or Peter if that was truly his name looked up at the person in front of him. He couldn't tell at all who this woman was. He had no memory of her, but she seemed to know him.

"Peter?" she asked again. "I didn't recognize you at first it was so dark. And I just met you that one time. I'm sorry you don't probably remember me."

Peter shook his head. "But I don't remember much at all. Not even my name until you said it."

Peter tried to laugh at the awkward situation.

The woman smiled back, but as she realized that Peter was telling the truth, her expression turned to one of concern.

"You really don't remember Peter?" she asked.

* * *

Nathan splashed water onto his face. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to forever stay in his bed, well, Peter's bed. But with Hiro in the apartment he knew he couldn't hibernate no matter how much the idea fancied him.

He opened the door to the medicine cabinet. Any pain medication it contained was harvested weeks ago. Nathan was actually quite glad that his addiction didn't venture further in that direction. No, drugs was not what he was looking for.

He closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. He stared at his reflection and touched the steamy glass with his fingers. Was it time to finally say goodbye?

The phone started to ring but he just turned on the faucet.

The phone rang again and he close his eyes. The answering machine could pick it up.

He reached for blue can in the back, worked up a laver, and started to shave.

Hiro, who spent the night on the living room couch, was awake by the third ring. He yawned, stretched and reached over for his glasses on the nearby coffee table. The phone rang a fifth time. He started to wonder, would the machine pick up? Should he answer?

Hiro got up and checked the number on the caller-id. It was the local police department.

"Nathan!?" Hiro called.

"Ow!" Nathan shouted as he knicked his chin. He splashed cold water on his face and took some tissue to stop the bleeding. "Let the machine get it."

"But it's the police station..." Hiro replied.

Nathan blinked. He turned toward the doorway and stared into empty space. "Pick it up," he whispered.

"Uhh...hello?" Hiro said into the phone.

"Hello?" Matt Parkman said on the other side of the telephone, puzzled by the accent he heard. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I called the wrong number. Is this the Petrelli residence?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Peter Petrelli. But he is not here."

Hiro paused.

"Well actually, I was looking for Nathan Petrelli, and I was given this number."

"One moment please," Hiro said.

Hiro poked his head into the hallway.

"Nathan."

"What is it?" Nathan asked again. But he picked the phone up before Hiro was able to answer the redundant question.

"Hello?"

* * *

Peter shook his head at the woman.

"I wish I was kidding," he informed the woman, staring at her blue eyes, concentrating hard for any recognition. "We just met that one time?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, four months ago."

"Four months ago..." Peter muttered.

The woman extended an arm and Peter grasped it; she pulled him up.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sore. I have no idea where I been the last four months. I could have been in this damn basement all this time for all I know–What's your name?"

The woman smiled again.

"You know I don't think you ever knew my name. I'm Niki."

"Hello Niki. I'm Peter. Well, according to you. Where are we?"

"A safe house. Or at least that is what I thought this place was, but now I am not so sure. How much do you remember?"

Peter lowered his head. "I am afraid not much at all. Tell me please."

Niki sighed, she placed her hand on the cold wall.

"I don't like remembering the night. It wasn't a good night. At first I thought something good was going to happen. A man that basically controlled my family's life for years was gone. But then the explosion happened..."

She placed her hands on Peter's shoulders. It was a gesture that somehow seemed so familiar to him.

"Something bad happened Peter. We all thought the two of you died."

"The two of us?"

Niki nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Petrelli?" the voice in the phone, Detective Matthew Parkman, said.

"Yes?" Nathan replied.

"We are calling in regard to your mother."

"What about her?"

"She has been brought in for questioning in regard to Kaito Nakamura's murder."

"What?" Nathan whispered as he looked toward the hallway, his eyes locked with Hiro's. Here he was drowning in grief and his friend didn't even realize the hell that was at fate's door.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:** Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards", slight AU

* * *

**Part 5**

Nathan held the phone away from his ear for a moment. He blinked twice before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Did you hear me? Mr. Petrelli?" Detective Parkman called.

Nathan nodded, but said no word, a worthless reply in a telephone conversation.

"Mr. Petrelli?"

"Yeah. I will be right there," he finally answered.

He pressed the off button on the cordless phone but instead of putting the handset back into its holder he just stood in place. Stood in place as if he was frozen in time.

Hiro waved a hand in front of Nathan's face for few seconds.

"Nathan?"

"I have to go." Nathan told him. Nathan took a few steps toward the door before turning around. Want to come to?"

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked.

Nathan bowed his head. He didn't want to tell him. Where was that friend of his?

Nathan attempted to smile.

"Someone is in need of a lawyer. Well, I probably should get into something a bit more presentable don't you think?"

It was presented in the form of a question but it really wasn't one. Nathan nodded and disappeared once again in the other room. When he came back he dragged his coat off one of the kitchen chairs. It was a little wrinkly and he cringed at the thought.

Heh. I guess it was a good thing that he even cared. Numbness was what he preferred over pain in the last few months.

"Are you ready?"

Nathan closed his eyes tightly. Those words, that phrase.

* * *

"What do you mean? The two of us died?" Peter asked. 

Niki looked out a window, the sole barred one.

"I remember something Nathan told me at the hotel."

"Nathan?" Peter whispered. The name sounded so familiar.

"He told me how he always dreamed about flying over the desert. I told him that I too thought about getting a ride in a helicopter over the dessert. Maybe the Grand Canyon because it sounded so pretty. He turned to me and smiled that mysterious smile. He said that wasn't what he meant. He wanted to fly. I didn't realize what he meant at first. And why didn't I? I mean with what I can do?"

Niki went to Peter and yanked the rest of the chains off the wall.

Peter looked up at her in amazement.

"Come on, let's go," Niki said. "I know you have questions, and I will give you answers, but right now we just have to get out of here. You absorb powers right? So perhaps you have my late husband's power as well? Perhaps you can use it to phase out of this wall?"

Peter looked over at Niki. "What?"

Niki nodded.

"Come on. Please try. I believe in you."

She placed her hand on the wall as if she was trying to get Peter into gear.

She looked up at Peter and smiled.

"We have to get out of here. Concentrate."

Peter was desperate and part of him wanted to glare at Niki like she was crazy but another part of him wanted out of there. Both parts demanded answers, answers that were only going to be answered after they were out.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Okay here goes nothing," he whispered.

He lowered his other arm and reached out for Niki's.

"On the count of three..." he told her. "One...two...three."

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself on the other side of the wall.

Niki opened her eyes and started to laugh nervously. "You did it. But it is something I am sure I will never get used to."

Peter smiled. "Yeah, I guess. What now?"

"Now? We run. Let's head for those woods."

"Then you will tell me about who I am?"

Niki nodded.

Peter nodded in return. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Nathan entered the police station. He still could not believe that his mother was brought under suspicion of murder. Shop lifting socks was one thing. Murder? He didn't believe it. 

"Mr. Petrelli?" a familiar voice called.

"Officer Parkman?" Nathan replied.

"Detective Parkman. We talked on the phone."

Nathan looked over at Matt and stared at him for a few moments. "Wait, we met before, haven't we?"

Matt nodded. "Yes. In Texas. When Peter...I'm sorry."

Nathan nodded.

"I will bring you to see your mother."

Nathan started to shake his head.

"She doesn't want to see me. I just came here to sign her out."

He turned around and saw Hiro watching them.

"I was in the lobby, and someone told me that you wanted to see me," he said.

Matt stared at Hiro wide-eyed. "Are you Hiro Nakamura?" Matt asked.

Hiro bowed his head.

The way to the station was so such a blur.

* * *

"_I know the last time we saw each other, before last night. I was quite short with you," Nathan began. "There is no excuse. But please know. I had lot of things on my mind that night. And if I listened to you, perhaps things that happened that night and the next would have not happened the way they did. And for that Hiro, I am sorry."_

"_It is okay. New York didn't blow up. I am sorry about Peter. But you told me that there wasn't a body. So there is hope."_

"_Hope. I told my mother this. That Peter might still be alive. I didn't really believe it. You need to tell me about that place some more later. Now isn't the time."_

"_You're upset. Nathan what is going on?"_

"_I have some bad news Hiro..."_

* * *

Back in the present, Hiro made eye contact with Detective Parkman. 

"You have questions?" Hiro inquired.

Matt showed Hiro the symbol.

Hiro handed his sword to Matt, indicating the symbol.

"What does this mean? Is someone like us, killing us?"

Before Matt could answer a woman screamed in the background.

"Ma!?" Nathan shouted. He turned to Matt quickly. "Where is she?"

Matt gestured for Nathan to follow him. Hiro followed a few steps behind.

Once he entered the negotiation room, Nathan wasted no time but to comfort his frighten mother.

"I'm here Ma. I'm here. It will be all right."

Angela handed Matt the picture of her with the symbol on it and then she looked up and locked eyes with Hiro.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **_Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this installment of _A Snitch in Time**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:** Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards", some background from Chapter 4: "The Kindness of Strangers" (But not really.) Slight AU

* * *

**Part 6**

Hiro blinked, severing the locked connection he and Mrs. Petrelli had.

"Hiro?" Angela said softly under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked.

"I haven't seen you since you were five years old," she informed him. "You have grown into an handsome man."

Hiro looked at Angela curiously but smiled graciously. "Thank you very much."

Angela nodded.

"I'm sorry about your father," Angela added.

Hiro bowed his head. "Thank you."

Angela managed a half smile. She started to get up from the cold floor and Nathan wasted no time to help his mother off the floor.

"Are you really all right Ma?" Nathan asked.

She caressed Nathan lightly on the cheek.

"It is nice to see the two of you together."

Nathan looked a Hiro and then his mother.

* * *

Peter and Niki made walked through the woods when it started to snow a little. 

"I can't wait for Spring to finally come," Niki stated. "To say goodbye to this bitter cold for another year. Are cold?"

She looked over Peter and sure he must be.

"They couldn't even give you a shirt?" she commented.

"You can fly right?" she asked.

Niki paused for a moment.

"Wait...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Peter told her. "I don't know. There are so many things I don't know and I hate it. At least I know my name. Tell me a few more things. It will keep me warm."

"You have a brother. His name is Nathan. Before I opened that cell door, the last time I saw you was when Nathan grabbed you and flew away saving everyone."

Peter listened to Niki's words as she went back and time and told him the long story of what happened the year before.

"Do you remember anything Peter?" Niki asked again.

She grabbed his necklace and studied the symbol.

"I know this symbol," she said.

"Do you know what it means?"

Niki shook her head.

"No, not for sure, but it has to be something about who we are."

* * *

Matt knocked on the door. 

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

Angela straighten her dress.

"As much as possible," Angela answered.

"Can my mother be released? Is she being formally charged?" Nathan asked.

_I didn't do it. I need to be somewhere to protect my family._

"I will have to talk to the captain, but not I do not believe you are currently be charges, but stay close by. Don't leave the city."

Angela nodded.

"I understand."

Matt nodded back. He turned around and acknowledged Nathan, and then Hiro. "I am sorry about your father."

"Thank you Hiro," replied.

Angela turned around.

"Hiro, do you want to come over for dinner at the house?"

"I would be honored. But there is something I have to do first. Thank you. Thank you both."

Hiro attempted to smile before he disappeared.

Nathan blinked.

He knew what Hiro does but this was the first time he saw it in action. Being special himself didn't make him used to this power stuff. Not sure he ever would. At least not without his brother Peter by his side telling him everything would be okay.

* * *

Peter was cold. Very cold, but even Niki appeared cold. He had to at least try something. What if he could use a spark, like the one that scared him the day before? 

_He had to try..._

"Give me your hand. Perhaps we I can do what I did earlier and keep us warm a bit. I just hope it doesn't make your hair fall out."

Niki pulled her hand way.

"Not good."

"Do you trust me?" Peter asked.

Niki bit her lip.

"Of course I do but.."

The sound of approaching tanks and guns caused Niki to rethink her dilemma, she took Peter's hand.

"Okay, I trust you to get us out of here," she said.

The two started to run.

"Well, we are definitely getting a work out here," Peter grinned.

"Breaking a real sweat I am sure. Peter they are we are only on foot. We won't be able to outrun them for long."

"Okay, hold on. We'll fly out of here."

"Are you sure?" Niki asked.

"Yeah, it's not the dessert, but I bet it is still a nice view."

She wrapped her arms around Peter.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Peter paused. "Okay don't fall. Hold on tight."

"Okay, and don't drop me," she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, I will try my best."

_Whoosh!_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **_Thank you SylarQuinto and BrideofSylar for their help on this chapter. You two rock! This chapter is still a little on the short side but I hope it did its job! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Couples: None, seriously. It's a friendship story. **_But do I like Peter and Niki? Yeah, a little. But I like Nathan and Niki and Nathan and Jessica too. (Speaking of which, I am thinking about updating "We're Pregnant"...) _

**Notes and Spoilers:** _Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards",Though Some background take through chapter 5: Fight or Flight (so contains some spoilers to that), slight AU_

* * *

**Part 7**

Ando was reading the scrolls that Hiro left for him in the sword. The discovery reminded him of one of Hiro's favorite movies.

"_Are you Marty McFly?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_I have a letter for you..."_

"_A letter for me? That's impossible. Who the hell are you?"_

"_Western Union."_

Getting a letter trapped in time. Or perhaps more like that movie Frequency. It was quite exciting. It was like staring in his every own movie, that is until Ando found a scroll that ended in mid-sentence.

"Fear what?" Ando whispered again. "I hope Hiro will be okay."

"I am," a voice said. "Well, as far as I can be."

Ando looked up and stared at the owner of the voice.

"Hiro?!" shouted and ran to his friend and embraced him warmly. "You are alright. What happened?"

Hiro hugged his friend back. "Too much. It is a long story and I will tell you."

Hiro bowed his head.

"Hiro...You heard about your father?"

Hiro nodded.

"I came back from the future last night. Sorry for not visiting you sooner..."

Ando nodded. He frowned. Hiro looked so drained, so hollow. He was so removed from the Hiro he knew. Similar to the Hiro he met in the future, but not still not as much.

"Ando, how did this happen? We were supposed to save the world?"

Ando bowed his head.

"I am just so happy that you are all right."

Hiro shook his head.

"My father is dead. Peter Petrelli might be dead. And I know if I go back time will just be worse."

Ando hugged Hiro not sure what else he could say.

And then he had an idea. He turned around and grabbed Hiro's sword.

"Here."

Hiro looked up and Ando.

"Thank you."

"You told me you would be back and you kept your word. So I kept mine. Please tell me the rest about what happened with Kensei and Yaeko ."

Hiro turned away.

"I don't want to talk about them."

* * *

Niki held onto Peter tightly as he flew the two of them high into the sky. 

"Do you know where you are going?" she asked. She felt asking questions would ease her nerves a little. The scenery was breath taking but she didn't realize how scared she was. They were so high and what if she fell. It wasn't that she didn't trust Peter but that she really didn't trust anyone. She never really had that much luck with trust. Even though she always at least tried.

"New York?" Peter answered.

"You know where New York is?" Niki asked.

Peter turned around to smirk at her. "North?"

"Hey keep your eye on where you are going!" Niki shouted.

Peter turned around. "What are you worried about Niki? Opposing traffic?"

Niki bit her lip.

"Yeah. By an airplane or something."

Peter laughed. "Not quite high enough for that. I don't want to suffocate you."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Oh good."

Peter smiled.

"Well, I was assuming north. Correct? Where are we anyway? You never did tell me."

"Utah."

"Ah." Peter replied. "Well, Northeast then."

"But do you have a good sense of direction?" Niki asked.

"I guess we will find out."

* * *

Nathan opened the door of the Petrelli mansion for his mother. He took a deep breath, it was weeks since he be within these doors. 

It was quiet. Heidi took the boys and moved them to DC. It been a while since he stole visit across the street. Simon was old enough to understand and the pain he saw in his son's eyes caused his heart to sting even more.

* * *

"_How did Uncle Peter die?" Simon asked._

"_There was an accident."_

"_What kind of accident?"_

"_One with a helicopter. It exploded in midair."_

* * *

It was a lie. But it was one that satisfied the child. If just for that moment. 

Nathan closed his eyes tightening.

Simon wasn't much older than Peter was the day Peter came home in tears.

"_Nathan!" he cried as he came into the door. "Thank goodness you are home."_

_Peter wrapped his arms around Nathan and wouldn't let go._

Nathan accepted Peters embrace with open arms and tried his best to comfort the child. He was glad he was home that day.

"_What happened Pete?" he asked._

"_Didn't you watch the news?" the six- year-old said and then he looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and his face flushed._

"_The news?" Nathan asked. "Why was a six-year-old kid like you watching the news? I mean when you could be watching Sesame Street?"_

_Peter started to hyperventilate._

"_Nathan, don't you remember? That space rocket with the teacher. It happened today. The whole school saw it. Nathan, she died. She wanted to go to space and she died! She blew up!"_

_Nathan held in a gasp and instead held Peter closer. That's right, the Challenger. No, Peter didn't need to see that._

And even at 39, Nathan didn't need to see his brother die of an explosion. No one should see such a thing.

* * *

Angela walked into the house right after Nathan, but Nathan stood there in time and just kept the door open. 

Angela placed a hand on Nathan's cheek.

"Come on," she whispered. "You are going to catch cold."

She closed the door behind him.

"I will tell the cook to expect a guest."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **_I was six years old when my teacher aired the live launch of the Challenger on January 28, 1986. It was a big school event because a teacher was on board. I remember all the excitement. The exciting potential learning experience turned into muffled gasps in just a few seconds. It was so sad. It gave me nightmares. My heart goes out the families that was affected by that tragedy over twenty years ago. I am thinking maybe one or two more chapters.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:** _Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards",Though Some background take through chapter 5: Fight or Flight (so contains some spoilers to that), slight AU, the Graphic Novel Chapters 31 and 32 "Walls: Part 1 & 2"; and Graphic Novel Chapters 47 and 48 "Heroism is Found in the Heart, Part 1 & 2"_

* * *

**Part 8**

"So where are we going to land?" Peter asked Niki while they were somewhere above New York.

"Well, I found this address in the cell before we left," she said as she tried to grab the address from her back pocket, but nearly lost her grip on Peter. "Whoa."

"Be careful," Peter exclaimed.

"Somewhere in Mid-Manhattan," Niki said.

"Hmm...People are going to see us. It would be nice if I had some type of teleport ability."

Niki laughed.

"Do you know where you were going?" she asked again.

Peter looked at her and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

When Niki didn't answer, Peter tried his best to locate a semi-deserted field to land into.

"Okay I think no one saw us," Peter said.

Her feet on the ground, Niki let go of Peter's back.

"I'll hail a cab," she informed him.

* * *

Ando glanced at Hiro and frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Perhaps we will talk about it later?"

Hiro nodded. "Once again. I fell in love just to have my heart broken."

Ando snapped on an empathic and sympathetic smile. He was listening to every word Hiro told him, but he also thought about Kimiko. Now wasn't the time to talk about her.

Ando gave Hiro a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back."

"Do you want to go to the bar and get some drinks?"

Hiro hesitated for a few seconds.

"Hai."

There was no way the two of them could pretend that the last five months did not happen, but some drinks and some bad karaoke did wonders for the human psyche.

* * *

Nathan closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure why he let his mother talk him into going home. It didn't sound like home. But then he realized it was not really a matter of being home, it was more a matter of distraction. His mother was on bail for a crime she did not commit. His mom was many things but she didn't kill Kaito especially since someone attacked her at the station. That wasn't the only reason however, and she knew it. His mother cared for Kaito. They had an affair. She admitted as much at the station, but he suspected it for years. It was a look in his father's eyes.

Nathan sighed. His father. His father to his knowledge was the first of the twelve that died. Nathan had to wonder, did his father get a picture as well before he took his own life?

Nathan stood up. He stood up to make his way to the bar.

He picked up a glass and filled it with his favorite poison when there was knock on the door.

Now filled, Nathan held the glass firmly in his hand and stared at it. Stared at it as if he and the glass were in an epic war. He promised his kids that they would be a family again. He–The door knocked again. And Nathan wondered why they weren't using the door bell or why the help seemed to be on a permanent vacation. He studied the glass and brought it to his lips.

"Here's to you–All right already!" Nathan shouted when the door knocked again. Where did his mother go?"

Surrendering to fate, Nathan put down his undisturbed glass and answered the door.

"Niki?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

It would be easy to add Niki to the reasons he and Heidi were not together but he wouldn't. He couldn't. What did Peter always say? It was fate? Destiny? That they were all connected somehow? _Pete?_

He could not believe his eyes. Too many times his mind played tricks on him. His burnt skin taunted him, the byproducts of his gluttony.

"I brought some–" she began.

"Peter?" Nathan mouthed, at first words would not come, "Peter?" this second time audible. "I knew it!"

He wrapped his arms around him.

"I knew...you told me that you would survive, and I believed you but then...never mind. You're alive. It is all that matters now."

Peter returned the hug.

"Nathan?" he called.

And Nathan looked up and made eye contact with Peter. Nathan's eyes were red and watery, his skin flush, he was so happy to see his brother but the look in his baby brother's eyes did not lie; something was wrong.

A pang of panic radiated from his spine, he made a quick glance to Niki. He never moved his head, just his eye, but just for that second. Something was wrong.

His brother Peter was alive and he was standing in front of him. His prayers were answered. Everything would be all right. But eyes did not lie. Something was wrong.

The tone, the pitch, the look in Peter's eyes. Nathan had a new fear, a new prayer, hoping his thought, hoping it wasn't true.

_Don't you know who I am?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So what do you think? The two brothers met. And no this isn't one of my Candice related mind games, that was Peter. ;-)_**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:** _Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards",Though Some background take through chapter 5: Fight or Flight (so contains some spoilers to that), slight AU, the Graphic Novel Chapters 31 and 32 "Walls: Part 1 & 2"; and Graphic Novel Chapters 47 and 48 "Heroism is Found in the Heart, Part 1 & 2"_

* * *

**Part 9**

_Don't you know who I am?_

There was a look in Peter's eyes. He looked at me, he looked at me. But the look was confusion. This was my brother in front of me, an answer to my prayers. But those eyes, it was like when he looked at me, he was unfamiliar.

Peter lowered his head. "I know I should know you but I don't. I woke up one night in a dark room. I didn't know who I was or how I can to be where I was. I just had this on my neck."

Peter picked up the necklace from behind his shirt and showed Nathan the charm.

Nathan looked at the charm and instantly recognized it. It was the same symbol from their father's law firm. The same one that was on the pictures sent to both their mother and Kaito. Yet another worry. But that isn't what concerned him right now.

Nathan placed his hand on Peter's cheek. He looked into his eyes, and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm just glad you are alive."

"But what of his memory?" Nathan thought. It would be like losing his brother all over again.

Peter, who was still in Nathan's embrace, for the second time thought he heard Nathan's voice in his head. How many mystery powers did he have?

"No," Nathan whispered, in an angry whisper. He found back tears. He turned to his attention to Niki. "What do you know? What happened to him?"

He didn't blame her but he had to know, he had to know. He wished and prayed for this but the nightmare continued. He had Peter back but fate had its cruel cost.

"Why doesn't he remember?"

Niki shook her head.

"I don't know. Nathan I was as surprised as you. I thought you both died."

Nathan nodded.

Peter looked over to his brother. "Please..."

Nathan stood back, he saw the desperation in Peter's eyes. The vulnerability reminded him of his brother. Those sad eyes. Would faith be so cruel–was this really his brother in front of him?

"What?" he asked his brother.

"Please help me remember."

Nathan closed his eyes briefly then nodded.

Peter turned to Niki. For about a day, she was the only person in his life that made him feel safe. The person that saved him. But the man in front of him helped him too. He could see it in his eyes.

Niki smiled.

Peter nodded to her. He turned back and placed his hands on Nathan's shoulders.

_Oh God Peter don't._

"I'm sorry," Peter said.

It was that moment and new voice entered the room, "Nathan, I thought I heard voices."

Peter looked at the woman. He stared into her eyes.

"Mom?" He said.

"Peter?" she shouted not believing her eyes. When she told the cook that they were expecting a guest, she meant Hiro, but then again was Peter truly a guest?

Angela ran to Peter and embraced him warmly.

"Where have you been?"

"Locked up in some cell, like a prisoner. Not knowing who I was, or where I came from. Until this woman found me."

Niki shrugged. "I was just at the right place at the right time."

Niki grinned. She was at the company ever since her husband died. She was looking for answers but she wasn't sure she liked a company them kept someone up in a cage.

"You don't know anything?" Angela asked.

_Then how did you know I was your mother?_

Peter smiled. "I figured as much. And you told me. I don't know how but you told me."

Angela gently took off Peter's necklace.

She studied it in her hands and placed her hand on Peter's cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"You know what it means?" Peter asked.

Angela nodded.

"This is all my fault," she whispered and she turned to walk away.

Nathan stopped her grabbing her arm.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I tried so hard to keep all of you safe."

She held the necklace in her hand and held it tightly.

"I tried so hard to keep you out of this Peter. Claire too..." she paused.

"Not the first time he took your memory either."

Angela took a deep breath. "Maybe..."

And that is when the room became still. Everyone in the room was frozen, frozen in time.

"Niki?" Ando waved to the frozen Niki, he was protected by a temporal vortex of sorts because he traveled with Hiro.

But Hiro made contact with someone else. Someone else that was undisturbed from the time interruption.

"Peter Petrelli?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: Fast eh? Could have posted this last night but wanted to sleep on it. Heh, probably one more chapter to tie things up..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:** _Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards",Though Some background taken through chapter 7: Out of Time (so contains some spoilers to that), slight AU, the Graphic Novel Chapters 31 and 32 "Walls: Part 1 & 2"; and Graphic Novel Chapters 47 and 48 "Heroism is Found in the Heart, Part 1 & 2"_

* * *

**Part 10**

"Peter Petrelli?"

Peter looked up and he started at the new visitor with wide-eyes. He held his breath and then released it so quickly that he nearly choked.

"Peter?" Hiro repeated. I'm sorry we scared you. Though I thought you would be more prepared this time."

Peter looked at the two visitors again. "I'm sorry. Who are you? I don't remember..."

"You don't remember?" Ando asked.

Peter looked at Ando and shook his head. "I don't remember that much at all."

Hiro frowned at Peter. "I'm sorry." He tried to smile. "An explosion might do that."

Hiro attempted to lighten the conversation but Peter's expression just got more confused and even a bit impatient.

"My name is Hiro Nakamura. We met before."

Peter paused for a moment and decided to do what seemed to work before; he concentrated and read Hiro's mind. He was telling the truth, he was who he said.

"Hiro?" Peter said, and then he turned to Ando, "And you're Ando, right?"

Ando nodded.

"So you remember?" Hiro asked excitedly.

Peter shook his head. "No not really. I just read your mind."

Hiro smiled, and after that simple gesture, time was restored.

"Ma, go back to the part where you explain how this is all your fault–Hiro?" Nathan shouted. "You just teleported here..." he added providing the necessary hand gestures.

Hiro nodded.

Ando nodded in acknowledgment but was still a bit upset about that fact that Nathan seemed so indifferent to the fact he was dead in the future, but this wasn't the time for such a conversation.

"I didn't even see you," Nathan whispered.

Angela smiled at the new arrivals. "I will tell Bess to bring out to more table settings."

Nathan sighed. His mother was dodging his question once again, making her epic escape. Was it so hard to expect a straight answer? He now knew how Peter felt. It was not a welcome feeling.

"Hey Niki," Ando said again, waving.

Niki smiled politely. "Hello Ando."

It was funny how everything worked out.

The first few moments after Angela left the room was filled of awkward silence.

"I am glad you are back Hiro," Nathan began. "I was actually looking forward to the strange dinner tonight. Anything to clear my mind out of its stupor."

He was talking to Hiro but looking at Peter. It was so cruel, to have his brother back but not really? Too cruel.

Peter looked away. He did not want to give his brother pain. He only wished he had the answers that his brother needed. He was sure it would come, the necklace on his neck was the key. He used it earlier to quite literally open a lock, the lock that chained him to the cell. But not all doors have clear locks. Could this charm, be a lock to a hidden door? Not a tangible one, but one that would unlock the clues to new mystery? Perhaps his memories? He closed his eyes and concentrated. If it was true that he absorbed the powers of others and he ran into someone that took his memory. Did he have the power of memory manipulation as well? Are the answers he sought within his reach? As he concentrated he tried to find the memories of the people in the room his brother Nathan, Niki, Hiro and Ando. Even if his own memories were gone perhaps he could use the memories they shared to rebuilt the memory he lost. He had to try.

"Any information on who murdered my father?" Hiro asked.

Nathan bowed his head. "Maybe. I found a picture. With a bunch of people that used to work with my father...Officer Parkman recognized one as his father. We were going to meet him tomorrow..."

"Does he have a power?"

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair. "I would not be surprised."

Peter concentrated harder. The memories he found came to him like a river. Like a river whose dam had broke. He began to feel dizzy and reached blindly for something to hold onto.

"Peter are you okay?" Niki called out.

"Nathan?!" Peter cried out.

Nathan ran to his side immediately.

"I got you Pete," Nathan said as he caught his brother who looked like he was about to collapse. "What is it?"

Peter opened his eyes, placed his hands on Nathan's shoulders, and then smiled.

Nathan looked into Peter's eyes and could see something he did not see before.

"You..."

"I remember...we survived. Nathan..."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Peter tightly. Peter remembered. How much did he remember? Nathan himself did not have all the pieces of the puzzle. But that was secondary. Peter remembered. His brother remembered. He was alive.

At that moment Angela entered the room. She smiled at Nathan and Peter who were still in their brotherly embrace.

She smiled at Hiro, Ando, and Niki. She stood up straight and slapped on her confident smile, but it was anything but.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

Back in the dining room, Angela stood at the head of the table to greet her guests. 

"The family is only as strong as the secrets we keep," she stated as she looked at the five people at the dinner table besides her. "Some of us are not family by blood but I trust that you all will keep my following words secret."

Niki nodded immediately. "Of course Mrs. Petrelli."

"I will not tell anyone," Ando quickly agreed.

Hiro bowed his head. "I will not say a word."

Angela smirked just a little after Hiro said his words.

Ando looked at Hiro, a bemused look on his face. Hiro shrugged. He was so emotionally drained.

"I thought I was protecting you all keeping these secrets from you. I was wrong. I have no reservations for keeping these secrets from you as children."

She paused, in her heart, her boys would always be as they were the first day she held them in her arms.

"But be as it may, none of you are now children." she proceeded, cutting her daydream short. "Many years ago, I was part of an organization, a group of people all like us. But then some of us lost our way..."

Nathan closed his eyes tightly. If there was one phrase he could live without hearing again, it was that one. Linderman said this too. It was a half baked answer with little satisfaction. Again, was he always doomed to get one half truth after another?

"Different members," Angela continued, "had different priories. So many people convinced of our superiority had backward ideas. Instead of being heroes, our missions were about power, control and our so-called legacy."

"Legacy?" Peter asked.

Angela nodded. "Yes. And that is what caused our break up. We had different definitions for that word. The family business. It was just not a law firm, the company used the term as well. I was an adult when I joined madness, yet still I was over my head. I knew there was no way, I would allow my children to become trapped. I saw other families, their children manifested and they were recruited in the mission. Children, that if they refused, their gifts would be taken form them."

"Why are you telling us this? And why now?" Nathan asked even though he could not put into words how glad he was that he was getting a straight answer, it seemed fishy.

"Why? Because we are all together. I tried keeping Peter in the dark, and you know what happened. He ran into danger blindfolded and even died a couple of times for his efforts. Claire? I kept her from you and this family because I thought she would be safer with a family that wasn't like us. It did not work. Nathan. We put too much responsibility into your hands. You always want to please everyone. And the one time you say no..."

Angela paused, changing the tone of her voice, "It literally blows up in your face."

The room became awfully quiet at that moment, but Angela did not sit down. The group exchanged glances, each in their own way absorbing the revelation that came out of the matriarch's mouth.

She turned to Niki.

"I am sure Linderman told you that this was all planned. That your lives were planned at birth. No science, no matter how extraordinary can make such a claim. Our lives are own, but I have seen so much. So much that I wish I have never seen for fate and destiny have their own ideas. So I fought it. As much as I could. I kept Peter in the dark. I sent Claire away. And to you Hiro, I allowed your father to take you, it was the only way."

Nathan, Peter, and Hiro exchanged glances. Nathan's glance was the longest. He looked at his mother curiously. Angela spoke about his folly in Texas...did she have a secret of her own?

Angela nodded.

"Yes, Hiro. I am your mother."

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Heh, there isn't a "The End" here? Well, more story demanded to be told. I have surrendered to fate and the mindset of my muse, to tell me when this story is complete. Thank you all who have taken the time to read and/or review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: A Snitch in Time**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers: Through Volume 2: Chapter 2: "Lizards",Though Some background taken from chapter 7: Out of Time and chapter 8: Four Months Ago (so contains some spoilers to those), slight AU, the Graphic Novel Chapters 31 and 32 "Walls: Part 1 & 2"; and Graphic Novel Chapters 47 and 48 "Heroism is Found in the Heart, Part 1 & 2"**

**_Fixed some errors, if you see more, you may respectfully tell me._ ;-) **

* * *

**Part 11**

"No, you are not my mother. I have a mother and she died long time ago," Hiro said.

"She was a wonderful woman too," Angela added before helping herself to some more orange juice.

Nathan turned away. Though it did explain a few things like how he and Hiro had this mysterious connection. Hiro always reminded him of Peter in a way, and this revelation made more relevant.

Peter looked at his mother and narrow eyes. "Nathan was away from school wasn't he?"

Angela nodded, "Yes."

"But..."

"What about you? You were only three years old. No offense but deceiving you was easy."

Angela thought back the twenty some years before when she was pregnant with her youngest son. Nathan was spending some time on an internship and Angela wore a lot of sweaters. She never put on too much weight, she was lucky that way, but did her best to conceal the rest of the bulge.

Even at age three Peter was very aware of her emotional state, and she had an interesting time trying to keep her emotions in check. Arthur, her husband, was of course very aware of her situation, which probably did not help matters one bit.

Peter stared at Angela for a moment, the look of realization on his face.

"Mom?"

"Arthur and I, Nathan and Peter's father."

Angela paused only for a second between Nathan and Peter's names. "We were having a lot of

problems. Well, now you know."

"And my mother?"

"She is your mother. In all ways that matter. Your father loved her very much. I do not believe you would even want all the details."

Nathan had to agree he did not even want to hear what he knew.

"But I can assure you that it was just that one time, until after your mother's death," Angela continued. "You always have had a place in my heart Hiro, but I knew it would be better for you to live with your father and Ishi."

Peter looked at Hiro to try to gauge his reaction and to Nathan.

Hiro was shocked and was not yet sure what he thought about the matter but as a believer of fate and destiny it did make a weird type of sense.

Nathan tried to smile.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting few months."

"Yes," Peter nodded.

He took Niki's hand into his.

"And thank you very much Niki for bringing me back to the family I love. No matter how many little surprises that might come with it."

Niki smiled.

"You are welcome."

Nathan watched as the two held hands and looked into each others eyes.

They looked happy both of them and it made him happy too. He loved his brother and wanted him to be not only safe but happy and it was a long time since he saw his brother happy. It was a Godsend as much as his brother ever was to him.

Hiro looked at Nathan and smiled.

"You miss your wife?" he whispered.

Nathan nodded.

"But now that I know that my two little brothers are safe I know I can take the steps to get my life back. To get back the time I lost feeling sorry for myself."

Peter nodded. "Good."

"Yes," Hiro agreed. "Fight the snitch of time."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **_And this brings this volume 2, slight AU, story to a close. I hope you enjoyed this story and I will be writing a new story soon!_**  
**


End file.
